La creencia de Lupin
by horrorcrux
Summary: Cuando Lyall Lupin creía en algo, no se le salía de la cabeza fácilmente. Y tal vez, al menos para él, la terquedad no se tratase de un defecto. Este fic participa en el Reto "Efecto Mariposa" del foro "Hogwarts a través de los años"
Disclaimer: Todo el contenido pertenece a Jk Rowling.

Lyall Lupin se secó la frente con un pañuelo que llevaba en el bolsillo del traje, y miró al hombre que se encontraba al frente de él, aunque de hombre no tenía mucho. A veces se cuestionaba si haberse unido al Departamento de Regulación y Control de Criaturas Mágicas había sido una buena idea, pues las cosas que encontraba eran impresionantes, pero esto era ridículo.

El hombre, un muggle, había presumido, tenía el pelo enmarañado y caído en muchas áreas; su cuello estaba cubierto de una capa de mugre, y sus ropas se hallaban tan haraposas como las de los mendigos de Nothingham Loe con los que Lyall había crecido observando. Su rostro, casi cubierto por una capa de cabello grasoso, estaba surcado por heridas de toda clase, y Lyall casi había sentido pena por él.

Mortimer Ackelore, el jefe del departamento, se sentaba a su lado. El estrado lo hacía lucir mucho más imponente, y Wanda Schreden, una mujer de pelo canoso y nariz aplastada, había tomado lugar en una silla a dos metros, con varias hojas de pergamino, y una pluma vuelo para escribir todo lo que escuchara. La observó mojar la punta en su boca, antes de voltear la vista hacia el interrogado, con incertidumbre.

Ackelore se aclaró la garganta, y el bullicio de los magos que se encontraban a su alrededor fue acallado con tanta prontitud que parecía que no hubiese habido ruido alguno. Miró a Ackelore fruncir el ceño, y relamerse los labios, antes de comenzar a hablar, con la voz gruesa:

—Fenrir Greyback, acusado del asesinato de dos niños muggles, Sarah y George Peppleton, con cargos de práctica de magia oscura, y afiliación a El-que-no-debe-ser-nombrado, ¿tiene algo qué decir antes de comenzar la sesión? —el hombre levantó la cabeza de repente, y una expresión de dolor surcó sus ojos oscuros. Sacudió la cabeza, y sus manos parecieron temblar junto con él.

—Muy bien —acotó Ackelore, con parsimonia —, podemos comenzar, ¿Lupin?

—¿Es su nombre Fenrir Greyback Thessedore? —preguntó Lyall con monotonía. Había hecho esa pregunta con tantas personas en los últimos meses, y una más no hacía la diferencia.

Los labios de Greyback temblaron, antes de responder: —Sí.

—¿Es usted un mago, señor Greyback? —continuó.

—No —respondió Greyback con los ojos desorbitados, y una expresión de miedo—, los magos no existen.

Lyall lo miró por un segundo más, desde sus ojos, que parecían mirar hacia todos lados, hasta sus manos. Sus manos, que se movían constantemente, sus uñas podridas, tan largas como garras, podridas y mal cuidadas. El olor que desprendía de su cuerpo, que llegaba hasta su nariz, poniéndolo incómodo, y su boca, que se relamía a cada minuto, como si esperara algo.

Lyall vaciló por un momento, antes de volver a hablar: —¿Es usted algún tipo de criatura mágica, aprobada por el Ministerio de Magia o no aprobada, de tipo fantasmal o no-fantasmal, con presencia espiritual o una ilusión creada por magia de forma no autorizada?

Los ojos de Greyback brillaron por un segundo, tan poco tiempo que sólo los ojos de Lyall pudieron presenciarlo, pero no respondió inmediatamente, lo que los demás magos parecieron interpretar como confusión, pero Lyall no era tonto, Fenrir Greyback no era un simple muggle, mucho menos un mago.

—No —dijo finalmente Greyback, su rostro moviéndose en una mueca de tristeza e impotencia, pero con un tono algo más agresivo esta vez.

—¿Dónde se encontraba usted el dos de marzo de 1965 a las nueve de la noche?

—Con mi esposa —respondió Greyback inmediatamente, sollozando, como si hubiese estado pensando en su historia por ya mucho tiempo—, era su cumpleaños.

—¿Cuál es el nombre de su esposa?

—Jane Greyback.

Lyall no pasó por alto lo común que era el nombre que había escogido Greyback para nombrar a su esposa, ni la manera en la que su ceño se había fruncido casi de forma invisible, tratando de encontrar un nombre adecuado. A unos pasos, la pluma de Wanda continuaba escribiendo, y lo único que oía era el rasgar de la punta de la pluma contra el pergamino. Lyall hizo una pregunta más.

—Señor Greyback, ¿es usted un hombre lobo?

Lyall Lupin hubiese esperado muchas cosas, pero no que los demás se rieran. Mortimer Ackelore le echó una mirada para ver si hablaba en serio, y tuvo que suprimir su propia risa.

—Lyall, deberías quedarte con los boggarts de Welsh, eso es en lo que eres bueno —acotó uno de los magos de la multitud.

Lyall se levantó, e hizo una seña a Mortimer Ackelore para que lo siguiera hacia un lado de la sala echándole una mirada a Greyback, quien no había hecho nada más que actuar como muggle, con la mirada aterrada y los párpados llorosos.

Ackelore se le acercó en un minuto, llevaba una capa oscura que combinaba muy bien con la mirada seria que había adquirido.

—Señor, tenéis que creerme… el hombre no es un muggle —susurró Lyall, con confidencialidad—, mató a esos niños de Nothingham…

Ackelore lo miró con seriedad plantada en su rostro, y dijo: —Lupin, estás cansado. No sabes lo que dices, podemos dejar a Greyback en su casa, le borramos la memoria, y seguimos investigando, estás delirando…

—No estoy delirando, señor, nada de eso —contestó Lyall, con efusividad—, mírelo bien, señor —señaló discretamente a Greyback —, el hombre sufre de licantropía. No podemos dejarlo ir.

—Y yo no puedo dejar que usted detenga a un simple muggle sin dejarlo hablar primero, Lupin —suspiró Ackelore, con la mirada severa. Lyall se preocupó por un momento de que lo echara del interrogatorio —, tal vez, bueno… tal vez debas sólo dedicarte a estudiar a los boggarts de Welsh, y llamaremos a Diggory para que se encargue del caso mientras tanto —se aclaró la garganta. Lyall no sabía qué decir, se había quedado sin palabras. Cuando, logró articular una palabra, Ackelore había empezado a darse la vuelta para seguir con el interrogatorio.

—Señor, no puede regresarme al Departamento, dadme una oportunidad, podréis ver que lo que digo es real… ¿acaso cree que si Greyback, este hombre, fuera de verdad un muggle, luciría así?

—Escucha, Lupin —acotó Ackelore —, deja al hombre dar su versión de la historia. Deja que diga lo que tenga que decir y yo decidiré si es culpable o no. Y si es un hombre lobo, como tú dices, Lupin, lo dejaremos en el piso 345, en la cámara de custodia mágica, hasta esta noche para comprobarlo.

Lyall tragó saliva.

—¿Cómo lo comprobará, señor?

Ackelore casi suelta una risa.

—Hoy es luna llena, Lupin, creí que lo sabrías.

(…)

Lyall Lupin llegó a su casa ese día, furioso. ¿Quiénes eran ellos para decirle en dónde tenía que estar? Greyback había seguido mintiendo sobre no saber nada sobre la magia, diciendo que habían encontrado a un hombre por casualidad, ¡por casualidad! Lyall casi se había echado a reír, pero sin embargo, había dejado que el hombre siguiese hablando, estando seguro de que Ackelore no se creería tal cuento, y había seguido preguntándole cosas como: ¿Alguna vez ha tenido algún tipo de contacto con una criatura mágica? ¿Es usted un squib? ¿Alguna vez ha practicado magia oscura de algún tipo? ¿Es usted familiar con el nombre Lorreus Bane? Pero nada parecía funcionar. Lo único que había logrado había sido que su mentira se hiciera más profunda. Cuando Lyall había pedido que Greyback le mostrara su identificación muggle que mencionara su edad y dónde vivía, (con un tono no muy agradable, a decir verdad), Ackelore ya se había cansado.

—Lupin —había dicho —, afuera, ahora.

Su cabeza había dado vueltas, y no había pensado en nada más que hacerle saber a Ackelore y a los miembros del comité que no era como Greyback decía. Había hervido de cólera, y había estado a punto de sacar su varita para hacer que Greyback escupiera la verdad, pero Ackelore había gritado: ¡Dije afuera, Lupin! ¡No eres más bienvenido en nuestro departamento! Y Lyall no había hallado otra opción más que gritar.

—¿No lo véis? ¡Este hombre no es ningún muggle! ¡Este hombre sufre de licantropía, está enfermo, es un hombre lobo! ¿Acaso no sabéis que los hombres lobo no tienen alma, y que son malvados, y que han asesinado a más personas de las que podéis imaginar? ¡No merecen más que la muerte!

Y lo habían echado. Lyall no se imaginaba cómo podían ser tan tontos, ¡de seguro habían soltado a Greyback! Y él no había podido hacer nada. Se arrepentía de haber dicho lo que había dicho, pero había estado tan enfadado…

Fue recibido por su esposa, Hope, a quien le había contado lo que había sucedido luego de que se hubiesen sentado con una taza de té entre sus manos, con el fuego crepitando en la chimenea. Ella le había contado, para alegrar su día, que Remus había crecido cerca de casi cinco centímetros desde la última vez en la que lo habían medido, y había estado tan orgulloso que se le había ocurrido dibujar un gran cuadro sobre el pedazo de tela que habían comprado en el mercado para coserlo a sus viejas sábanas, y así no tendrían que comprar nuevas, y que eso había estado haciendo durante toda la tarde.

—Tiene un gran talento —le aseguró su esposa, con una sonrisa brillante —, nos ha dibujado a ambos, pero la tinta que ha usado no es muy favorecedora.

Más tarde, Remus salió de su habitación con aire orgulloso, con un pedazo de tela en manos, que mostraba dos siluetas apenas reconocibles, una más alta y ancha, y la otra algo más corta de estatura y delgada.

—Este es papá —dijo, señalando a la silueta más alta —, y esta es mami —señaló a la otra.

Su esposa le regaló una sonrisa enorme, un abrazo y un beso en la mejilla para después decir: —Está precioso, mi amor.

Lyall le felicitó efusivamente por su trabajo, y sugirió que usara las tintas de colores que tenía guardadas en un gabinete del cobertizo la próxima vez.

(…)

Esa noche Lyall Lupin entró a la habitación de su hijo con energías renovadas. Nada le hacía más feliz que ese tiempo del día, cuando llegaba a casa. Acostó a Remus con varias mantas, pues hacía frío, y le dio las buenas noches con una sonrisa. Mirando a su hijo por un momento, pensó en Greyback, de quien no había sabido nada más luego de que lo echaran del interrogatorio. ¿Habían dejado a Greyback salir? Su mente se llenó de incertidumbre. Greyback no sabía dónde vivía, y estaba seguro de que no iría a buscarlo, pero, ¿y si de alguna manera había salido libre y lo encontraba? Tendría que asegurarse de aquello en la mañana, cuando estuviera más tranquilo. Apagó la vela que tenía en la mano, y se dirigió a su propia habitación.

Un poco más tarde, cuando Lyall casi se había quedado dormido, crujió su puerta, y Lyall casi sacó su varita, antes de darse cuenta de que se trataba de su hijo, Remus, que se encontraba parado en su puerta, con una manta sobre sus hombros.

—¿Puedo dormir con vosotros? —le preguntó.

Lentamente, Lyall asintió. Después de todo, Remus sólo tenía cuatro años, y tenía derecho a estar asustado. Hizo espacio para que se arropara en medio de su esposa y él, y se durmió, un poco más seguro.

(…)

No fue hasta la mañana, donde Lyall Lupin se enteró de lo que había ocurrido. La habitación de Remus nunca había sido la más ordenada, pero esto estaba fuera de lo normal. Sus juguetes habían sido tirados por todo el cuarto y sus cajones, ahora vacíos, se encontraban desparramados fuera de sus soportes. La puerta, que normalmente estaba cerrada, había sido abierta de par en par, como si alguien hubiese querido entrar y estuviese muy enojado. Quienquiera que hubiese sido, no se había animado a atacarlos a ellos. ¿Había estado buscando algo? No, no se habían llevado nada ni abierto los gabinetes de la casa. Lyall estaba sorprendido de no haber oído nada durante la noche… ¿cómo había sucedido, entonces?

Remus no se había asustado tanto como pensaba que lo haría, pues no había terminado de comprender lo que le había sucedido a su habitación del todo, y Lyall prefería dejarlo así. Lo único que lograba pensar era que alguien había querido atacar a su hijo de cuatro años, y tenía miedo de que esa persona, si es que se trataba de una persona, tratara de hacerlo nuevamente.

Rápidamente se dio cuenta de que tenían que tomar precauciones. Le pidió a su esposa Hope, que era una muggle, que acompañara a Remus hasta la puerta de la escuela todos los días sin excepción. Le dijo que si veía algo raro, que entrara al primer local que encontrara y no saliera hasta que él fuese a buscarlos. Le pidió a Remus que siempre llevara una capucha para la lluvia, pero en realidad era para que nadie pudiera reconocerlo. Se aseguró de cerrar todas las ventanas y puertas con magia, y usó todos los conjuros que sabía para que no fuera posible entrar. Escribió varias cartas al Ministerio, y la única respuesta que consiguió había especificado que necesitaría pruebas más consistentes para empezar una investigación.

—Es ridículo —le dijo a su esposa el día siguiente —, ellos no me creen ahora que no soy parte del departamento, y Ackelore debe haberles dicho que denegaran mis solicitudes para entrar al Departamento de Regulación de Criaturas No-Espirituales en la planta 88, porque le he escrito a Cornelius Fudge, y me ha dicho que eso ya no le incumbía. Lo han ascendido.

—Ah —le dijo su esposa. No había entendido del todo, pero sí reconocía algunas partes de lo que él decía, y era suficiente para él —. No deberías preocuparte tanto, cariño. No creo que te dejen así por mucho tiempo, además… —hizo una pausa —, estaremos bien por unas semanas, tenemos algo ahorrado. Tendremos tiempo —le sonrió, irascible.

Aún cuando su esposa lo miraba con esos ojos pacientes, Lyall sabía perfectamente que eso era lo que menos tenían. Tiempo.

Una semana después, recibió una carta.

Señor Sedelly, 10 de marzo de 1965

Lyall John Lupin

Número 19 de Fey Valley

Estimado señor Lupin:

Os habrá llegado la noticia de la huida de Fenrir Greyback. Desde que desertó del Departamento de Regulación y Control de Criaturas Mágicas, se decidió mantener a Greyback cautivo en una de las cámaras más seguras que poseemos. Por desgracia, Greyback logró librarse de todas nuestras protecciones y escapó un tiempo después. Le rogamos mantenernos informados y nos gustaría reinstituirlo en el departamento nuevamente.

Sinceramente,

Mortimer Ackelore di Saint

Lyall resopló. Su orgullo nunca le hubiese permitido regresar al departamento, pero necesitaba el dinero. Y Greyback sí estaba suelto, después de todo.

(…)

Remus John Lupin creció siendo un niño muy feliz, aunque un poco callado. Los niños de su vecindario constantemente lo invitaban a jugar con ellos, y Remus aceptaba cada vez. A los once años, llegó su esperada carta de Hogwarts, y pasó sus años de Hogwarts con sus mejores amigos, quienes se llamaron a sí mismos, merodeadores. Inventaron un mapa de Hogwarts, con el que salían de noche a explorar el lugar con la capa de invisibilidad de James Potter. En su cuarto año, el padre de Remus fue asesinado por Fenrir Greyback, y a Remus no le quedó más remedio que quedarse con su madre, que enfermó unos años después. Cuando se graduaron, se unieron inmediatamente a la Orden del Fénix. Lily Evans y James Potter se casaron un tiempo después, y Lily quedó embarazada en cuestión de meses. Los Potter tuvieron que empezar a esconderse, y Sirius le confió que Peter Pettigrew sería su guardián porque nadie sospecharía de él. Remus estuvo de acuerdo. Ergo, los Potter fueron asesinados el treinta y uno de octubre de ese mismo año. A Remus no se le fue concedida la custodia de Harry Potter, pues su guardián correspondiente había sido Sirius Black, a quien habían encarcelado injustamente, pero tuvo el privilegio de mantener contacto con él durante su infancia.

Mientras la segunda guerra mágica se desataba, conoció a Nymphandora Tonks, con quien contrajo matrimonio un tiempo después. Tuvieron un hijo llamado Ted, quien cumplió su primer año bien cercana la guerra. Remus Lupin no murió, pero su esposa, por otro lado, sí lo hizo. Remus tuvo su venganza contra Greyback finalmente. Sirius Black no fue liberado hasta después de la derrota de Voldemort.

 _Este fic participa en el Reto "Efecto Mariposa" del foro "Hogwarts a través de los años"_


End file.
